


Dam fluff for my coffee bean lion :)

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Series: Stuff for my Coffee Bean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FLUFF FOR COFFEE BEAN LION FREN, Gen, seriously, this might give people cavities!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: It’s Sam’s birthday, and Dean has plans.





	Dam fluff for my coffee bean lion :)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



Sam did not, in fact, want to be awake.

Every other day of the year, he would have been up before dawn, but not this day. He wanted this day to be over very quickly, so he stayed in bed.

Well, until Dean came barreling into the room like a buffalo. It wasn’t a good analogy, but Sam didn’t care. He wanted to sleep.

“Sammy! Wake up! Guess what day it is?” Dean said loudly.

Sam was surprised he wasn’t jumping on the bed at this point, but he was grateful that he wasn’t.

“Garden meditation day?” Sam mumbled.

“What? No! Sam, it’s your birthday!” Dean said. Sam was almost sure he heard him say something along the lines of ‘freaking hippie’ under his breath, but he let it slide.

In the meantime, Cas walked in with a gigantic cake in his arms. 

“Dean, I don’t think we thought this through well enough.” The angel said, after looking around the room for a place big enough to put said cake and failing.

“Dude, just hold it!” Dean hissed, in an attempt to whisper.

“I’m going to drop it!” Cas hissed back.

“You’re like, freakishly strong, you could probably hold a cake for a few hours! All you need to do is keep it steady for a few more minutes!” He cleared his throat. “Sam, you probably want to get dressed now, and pack a bag, we’re going on an adventure after cake!”

“Dean, our lives are literally one endless adventure.” Sam said, a little bit grumpier than he intended. “Fine, get out. I’ll be out on a minute.”

“Take as long as you need. Cas and - Ow! Dude!“

Sam threw a pillow at him, effectively cutting him off mid sentence.

“Don’t finish that sentence!” He warned.

“Fine! Come on Cas, let’s go get the candles for the cake.”

 

•••

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Dear Sammy! Happy birthday to you!” Dean and Cas sang together. 

Sam smiled at his friends, blew out the flames on the candles, and made a wish.

“Did you make the wish?” Dean asked after a minute.

Sam nodded.

“‘The wish?’” Cas asked, 

“Sam makes the same wish every year, but he never tells anyone what it is.” Dean filled him in.

“Oh. Has it ever come true?” 

“Nope. Not once.” Sam tells the angel.

 

•••

 

The Impala flies down the highway as Sam changes the radio station.

“See? This is why I usually don’t let anyone else pick the music!” Dean complains. He still hasn’t told Sam where they’re going.

“I like Sam’s music.” Cas says from the back seat.

“Well, it’s not my fault you have bad taste!” 

“You know very well that I don’t.” 

“He’s not wrong about that.” Sam smirked.

“This alliance between you two is frustrating.” Dean said, mock pouting

 

•••

 

“Well? Here we are, was the drive worth it, Sammy?” Dean asked, staring out over the Grand Canyon.

“Yeah, it was, Dean.” Sam smiled

Eventually, Dean and Cas wandered off, but Sam just stood there.

 

•••

 

Dean insisted Sam drive the last two hours back to the bunker, and when they got back, Dean and Cas ran inside.

Sam sighed and grabbed the bags from the trunk, and walked inside too.

“SURPRISE!” 

Sam dropped the bags, and later Dean swore up and down that he jumped 20 feet in the air.

Donna, Jodi, Gabriel, Claire, Garth, Bess, Alex, and Eileen were all there, in the bunker.

He hugged all of his friends, and Gabe brought out a cake even bigger than the one before, and they all ate.

Then they brought out Yoda.

Yoda was a chocolate labradoodle.

Sam swore that he smiled more that night than any other time in his entire life.

 

•••

 

Later, when everyone was settled down watching Star Trek, Cas asked if Sam’s wish came true.

“Yeah, it did.” He said, smiling.

His wish was to have the best birthday ever with his friends and family.


End file.
